Resolution Of Destiny
by Real Personal Trooper Type-0
Summary: A final battle... A True Resolution to the end of Destiny with both sides showing strength, power and resolve, not just one... What would that be like? Let's have a look in my take on it... NOTE: Despite the tag, this is NOT a "KiraXShinn" story. They are set a pair in the sense of being the two main leads in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Resolve Of Destiny

_**Hello everyone, R-0 here and welcoming you to a special mini-series. As always, more details will be at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny or its respective materials. If I did, the ending to it would have been way better with Shinn and Rey NOT being curb-stomped (At the very least, they actually damage the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice) and Lacus' little faction actually struggling.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Resolve Of Destiny

It's a tense opening as the Archangel and Eternal, accompanied by their motley fleet, race around the moon to reach their target: Requiem. A massive superweapon capable of devastating entire stations with ease thanks to its ability to reflect its beam and target any location both on Earth and on the Moon, hence how the Lunar Base Arzachel was just incinerated.

Within the Eternal, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala are hastily prepping their signature Mobile Suits: The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice. Within the Hangar, there also lies the trio of ZGMF-XX09T DOM Troopers, the ZGMF-X88S Gaia and a ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom.

"The issue we have is the first Relay Station." Affirms Athrun over the communicator. "We need to destroy it or they'll be able to fire wherever and whenever they want to."

Elsewhere, within the ZAFT Fleet, the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, piloted by Shinn Asuka and the ZGFM-X666S Legend, piloted by Rey Za Burrel just took off from their ship, Minerva and are heading towards the large space station known as Messiah.

"So the two faster ships will blitz ahead to deal with the first relay station while ORB's Flagship and the main fleet deal with Requiem itself." Neo Roanoke clarifies with Murrue Ramius on the Archangel's bridge. "We're attempting all of this while knowing full well that ZAFT's Lunar Fleet is close by? Oh boy…"

"But we don't have another choice if we want to actually have a chance of winning." Murrue counters.

"Speed will be our victory." Lacus Clyne enters into the conversation. "We need to destroy the Relay Station before we're surrounded by the enemy's reinforcements."

As this conversation continued, they continued to get progressively closer to the First Relay Station.

* * *

"Chairman Durandal!" A subordinate called out to the Chairman. "The Eternal and Archangel and nearing Station One!"

"With the ORB Fleet at its core there are also Nazca and Laurasia-Class vessels as well as Earth Forces ships all closing on Daedalus!" Another subordinate called out.

"I understand." Durandal calmly responds. "Dispatch the Minerva, Gondwana and half of the Lunar Fleet to Station One. The rest are to go to Roland at the Daedalus Base."

"Yes sir!"

"What's the status of station two?" He inquires.

"Two ships approaching!" Comes the response. "Red 22, Charlie. Distance: 120!"

"_This issue isn't their numbers or equipment."_

"All defensive forces launch!" The ZAFT Commander orders. All of the ship's Mobile Suit Team Subsequently take off, comprised of ZAKU Warriors, ZAKU Phantoms and GOUF Igniteds.

"_The issue is…"_

"Lacus, I'm now taking off, Okay?" Kira declares within the Strike Freedom.

"Please do!" She responds.

"Athrun!" He regards his comrade.

"Yes, let's go!" He responds with a smile.

The Eternal's Launch Catapult then begins to open as the Strike Freedom takes its place to launch.

"Prepare METEORS!" Andrew Waltfled commands. "All hands: Level One Battlestations!"

"We're moving in front of the Eternal!" Murrue commands her crew. "Activate the Gottfrieds and Valiants. Load the Missile Launchers with Korinthos!"

At that, the two Gottfried Beam Cannons and two Valiant Rail Cannons emerge from their berths while the Missile Launchers open up to reveal their payload ready to fire.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, Launching!" Kira declares as the Strike Freedom flies down the Catapult before detaching and flying away.

"Athrun Zala! Justice, launching!" Athrun follows suit as his Mobile Suit hastily takes off to follow Kira's Strike Freedom. Both Mobile Suits activate their Phase Shift Armour as the Strike Freedom becomes a mix of black, red, blue and gold while the Infinite Justice turns to a body-encompassing salmon colour.

At this moment, the Destiny and Legend also both entered Messiah.

"Put me online." Lacus commands.

"Roger!" The communications officer responds.

"METEORS, lift off!" Andrew declares while this occurs. Both METEOR Assault Platforms detach from the nose of the Eternal.

"_This is Lacus Clyne of the Eternal!" _She calls out as the Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom dock with the METEORS. "_This is a notice to all ZAFT Soldiers defending the relay stations."_

"_We are about to destroy that useless weapon of mass destruction!"_

As her speech continues, both Kira and Athrun ignite their METEORS engine and take off towards the Relay Station.

There's no response as the ZAFT Forces seem to have paused at her response, their posture looking significantly less offensive.

"What?" Roland queried with confusion.

"_That thing is not necessary for people and not necessary for battle!" _Lacus continues, her confidence boosted at the apparent pause of the enemy forces. While this occurrs, Rey and Shinn finally reach Durandal within Messiah to which he greets them. "_If you have any pride left in the uniform that you wear, if you want to fight for the sake of peace, you will let us through!_

The situation bodes well for Kira and Athrun as they got progressively closer with their METEORS, the enemy force still looking unwilling to battle as they get closer and closer.

"I think it's working, Athrun!" Kira exclaims with glee.

"I know, this should make our job easier."

Soon enough, they soon enter range of the assembled force and they still refuse to open fire. Things were looking good for them. They even began to pass a few Mobile Suits. It looks like her strategy worked…

That was until two red beams suddenly veer at the Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom. Due to the sudden nature of it, they're unable to dodge as the Beams blast straight through their engine blocks. As a result, both Kira and Athrun are forced to eject their engine sections, but the subsequent confusion also left them further stunned as some Heat Whips suddenly tear into the arm sections, further destroying the METEORS completely.

"W-what the?!" Kira exclaims.

"Why the fuck would we listen to some fake!" One of the Gunner ZAKU Pilots yells at them.

"Yeah, our Lacus has kept us going through this war!"

"Without her and Durandal, we never would have dealt with LOGOS!"

"You're just some terrorists who don't like the Chairman's plans!"

"Useless weapon of Mass Destruction?! We finally have a way to protect ourselves from the Earth Forces!"

A variety of these insulting and angered responses erupt over the communications, stunning Lacus at her failure. Suddenly, even more fire erupted as the ZAFT Forces began to fully open fire.

"That's right!" Roland encourages his troops over the communicator. "They're just terrorists who hang onto their pathetic ideals! Shoot them down! For the sake of ZAFT!"

And with that, the ZAFT Forces were renewed with fighting spirit as they charged at the recovered Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom. All of the battleships open fire as a volley of beams and missiles all come from the opposing Nazca Class ships. In response, the Archangel fires a volley from its Gottfrieds and Valiants while the Eternal fired a Missile Volley and a shot from its Beam Cannon. ZAFT forces further retaliated by numerous Blaze Zaku Warriors firing at the Archangel with their "Firebee" Missiles.

The Strike Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs and proceeds to hastily fire at numerous enemy Mobile Suits, heavily damaging them while the Infinite Justice dodged numerous oncoming fire and let off a volley with its two beam cannons and Beam Rifle, destroying a few ZAFT Suits.

* * *

"Well, this is gonna be harder than I first thought…" Andrew mutters before getting out his chair. "DaCosta, we're heading out!"

"W-what?" His subordinate replies while Lacus momentarily adopts a panicked look.

"With the METEORS gone, our guys are gonna have a lot of trouble so they need some backup!" Andrew swiftly explains before pointing at the communications officer. "Have the Gaia prepped and one of the Phantoms outfitted with a Gunner pack! Have the DOM Team ready to go!"

"Mr Waltfled, what is the meaning of this?!" Lacus asks with a confused tone.

"As I said, we need to close the gap after losing the METEORS. Plus, we're gonna need the ship's firepower to take that thing down."

"But-" Lacus tries to protest.

"This is your ship, Princess." Andrew reminds her. "It's yours to command. I've always been better out there in a Mobile Suit. The crew know what they're doing and we have faith in you to lead them!" He assures her.

"… I understand." She replies after a pause, adopting a fierce expression as she takes a seat in the Captain's chair. Andrew adopts a relieved expression before and he and DaCosta race out of the Bridge.

* * *

"Message from Fleet Headquarters!" Abby informs Talia Gladys on the Minerva's bridge. "Our defence forces are engaged in battle against the Archangel and Eternal! The Lunar Orbital Fleet and Minerva are to head there as reinforcements!"

* * *

"Those guys!" Yzak Joule grinds his teeth in annoyance as he observes the battle from his Nazca-Class _Voltiare _as Kira and Athrun try, with great conviction, to fight through the overwhelming even with losing their METEORS. Luckily, they seem to be holding their own.

"It's no wonder they haven't contacted us." Dearka comments. "We ARE both members of ZAFT after all."

"I know that!" Yzak hastily replies. "In any case, we're going! Hurry up and send the ship out!" Yzak commands.

"Y-yes, sir!" The bridge officer replies, rather rattled by Yzak's intensity.

* * *

As the Lunar Fleet (Along with both the Gondwana and Minerva) take off after the enemy fleet, Shinn and Rey are stood in front of Durandal, a tense atmosphere surrounds them. Shinn, himself, has a conflicted look on his face which Durandal takes note of.

"Is something the matter, Shinn?" He asks with a concerned tone.

"Ah, nothing, sir…" Shinn trails, conflict filling his heart.

"You're confused again with so many things happening, yes?" Durandal asks knowingly.

"Yes, sir…" Shinn trails once again.

"Indeed, beginning with the Armoury One Incident and Junius Seven drop." Durandal recalls. "This has then led us to this moment."

At that moment, on the battlefield, Athrun detached his Sub-Flight Lifter and the device hurtled towards a Nazca-Class, easily burning right through it before returning to Athrun.

"Anyone would be confused." He continues. "However, this world of endless conflict with one unbearable event after another is about to end."

"Yes." Rey firmly replies.

"Or, should I say, please put an end to it." Durandal clarifies. "With the strength you possess."

* * *

Once again, Kira and Athrun attempted to soften up their enemies by firing a volley of beams from their combined weapons. They're successful at taking out a significant group.

"Four missiles approaching from Starboard!" Miriallia informs Murrue.

"Evade and fire Helldarts!" Murrue commands.

The Archangel's small missiles and CIWS unleash a volley and neutralize the inbound missiles. Unfortunately, they're not to relax as a group of Blaze ZAKU Warriors unleash a volley.

"Stop fighting and clear the way!" Lacus tries helplessly over the communicator as another missile impacts the side of the ship. "No matter what it targets, it must never be fired again, so please move aside!"

Unfortunately, her words have no effect as the forces continue to fight unperturbed.

"We'll never listen to terrorists!" A ZAFT Green exclaims before having his GuAIZ R sliced apart by the Infinite Justice wielding its Beam Naginata before Athrun blasts his partner's GOUF with the backpack's cannons. A Gunner ZAKU tries to fire its Orthos, but Athrun uses his Beam Shield to absorb the attack before charging at the ZAKU and cutting it in half.

Elsewhere, Kira quickly uses his DRAGOONs to pacify another squad of enemies as well as disabling a few using his Beam Rifles.

* * *

"At this moment, Requiem's Station One is under attack by the Archangel and Eternal." Durandal explains to the duo.

"What?" Shinn asks with confusion.

"Apparently, this was triggered by my attack on Arzachel base due to their constant resistance." Durandal explains. "It truly is a troublesome thing that they'd attack us for such a reason."

"That's stupid, sir!" Shinn responds heatedly. "Those bastards would have just found a new way to wipe us out if you didn't deal with them! Why the hell are they faulting you for that?!" He continues with an angry tone before Rey and Durandal raise an eyebrow at Shinn's heated attitude. "…Sorry…"

"Don't be." Durandal assures him. "I appreciate honesty and I'm glad you agree. It truly is sad that this must go on…"

"Indeed, sir, it is a sad thing." Rey jumps into the conversation. "But they refuse to listen. They never even bothered with negotiations and just arrived here and started to attack." He continues. "If they do prevail, then this age of darkness will continue. The cycle will never end because nothing will have changed. Even if they intend to bring happiness, they will be responsible for the next LOGOs and the LOGOs after that." Rey explains. "It's just human nature. I don't ever want another world like that. We've come this far!"

"I don't either…" Shinn adds.

"That's why the Destiny Plan is needed." He concludes.

"You're absolutely right." Durandal affirms for him.

* * *

At that moment, Kira and Athrun charged at a lone Nazca-Class. Kira unleashed his DRAGOONs and proceeded to open fire on the ship's engine blocks. These explode and the Ship becomes crippled. Athrun then deals the finishing blow by blasting the Bridge.

"Athrun!" Kira addresses his compatriot as they manage to get every closer to the Station.

"Right!"

Unfortunately, they're broken out of their reverie as their sensors start blaring and they manage to avoid a large volley of beams hurtling directly towards them.

The collective alliance all adopt confused expression as they turn to see a large amount of enemy forces closing on them. The most noticeable of which is…

"The Minerva?!" Kira exclaims as Athrun grits his teeth in annoyance at the sight of the familiar ship.

* * *

"How exactly do you feel about this, Shinn?" Durandal regards Shinn. "What are your thoughts on this?"

Shinn adopts a nervous expression before he reminisces about his conversation with Rey where he revealed his origins as a clone and the precursor to the Ultimate Coordinator: Kira Yamato. He recalls how Rey told him about his desire to be of use to the world. To make a lasting impression. To be able to create a world where they're not born into a world of hate and suffering.

"I agree with Rey." Shinn says with conviction. "I want a world where children can grow up unafraid of their genes and won't be hated for it. I want a world where children like the Extendeds won't have to suffer anymore and we're not driven by a selfish desire to be better than everyone else."

And with that, Durandal adopted a happy smile at his confession.

* * *

The other Mobile Suits both onboard the Archangel and Eternal have finally fully mobilized and ready to launch and assist Kira and Athrun.

"Neo Roanoke, Akatsuki, launching!" Neo declares as he zooms down the Launch Catapult and out of the Archangel. He's soon quickly joined by a squadron of Murasames who launched after him.

On the Eternal, the DOM Trooper team (Hilda, Mars and Herbert) all hurriedly sortie from the ship to provide assistance.

"You've got some nerve to threaten Miss Lacus' ship!" She declares with a heated tone before hastily dispatching a ZAKU Warrior with ease. Her subordinates quickly follow suit and dispatch a few of their own.

Soon after, Andrew sorties from the Eternal in the Gaia, the orange paint scheme encompassing the Gundam before being joined by DaCosta in a Gunner ZAKU Phantom.

"Remember, DaCosta, we're here to provide support to the ships, Kira and Athrun. Don't stray too far! We need to hurry on after the kids!" He reiterates before transforming into his Mobile Armour form and cutting two ZAKU Warriors in half with both Beam Blades.

"Yes, sir!" DaCosta responds followed by shooting an attacking GuAIZ R with his Beam Assault Rifle before joining with Andrew.

* * *

Yzak gazes at the new trio of Mobile Suits and the Gaia with confusion.

"What are those Mobile Suits?!" He asks with confusion. "And they have a Gaia?!"

"More importantly, what are we gonna do next, Commander?" Dearka inquiries from within his ZAKU's cockpit over the communicator, confusing Yzak. "Shall we just dash out and get killed?"

"Idiot!" Yzak scolds him. "If that's your attitude, then don't even go out there!"

"But then…" Dearka trails.

"I'm heading out!" Yzak continues, eliciting a confused gasp from Dearka.

"Commander?!" The Bridge Commander asks with confusion.

"Just have the Voltaire cover us from behind! You got it?!" He commands. "Don't move up front else you wanna die!"

"Y-yes, sir!" The commander responds with minor confusion.

* * *

The Minerva has now managed to stumble onto the Archangel and the two infamous ships now stare each other down. Talia recalls her meeting with its captain and how they both hold the same ideas before she hastily shakes it off. Arthur regards her with confusion.

"Captain…?" He asks.

"This ship will now begin battle!" Talia declares. "Send out the Impulse. Open all Launchers and target the Archangel!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"For the honour of ZAFT, we'll surely destroy that ship today!" She declares.

The Impulse's unique launch catapult is prepped as the Core Splendour rises out of the bowls of the Ship while the Minerva's weapons are all armed. The large "Isolde" Triple Ballistic Cannon and two "Tristan" Dual Beam Cannons are very much prominent.

"Captain!" Miriallia alerted her captain to the development.

"Ten to port! Descend fifteen!" Murrue commands. "Arm Gottfrieds and target the Minerva!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the Archangel's Mobile Suit Team are dealing with Stragglers as Neo utilizes the Akatsuki's remote weapons to deal with a group of ZAKU Warriors.

His team of Murasames were equally effective as they quickly dispatched a duo of GOUF Igniteds.

One ZAKU Warrior managed to get a clear shot on the Eternal and dealt a significant amount of damage to the ship with its missiles. It managed to accurately hit the Eternal's main cannon before being shot down by the DOM Team.

"What's our status?!" Lacus asks with worry as she felt the hard explosion.

"Extensive damage to our main cannon as well as minor damage across the hull!" Meyrin informed her.

"It seems we still have the will to go on." Lacus affirmed before composing herself.

* * *

Both Yzak and Dearka finally enter the fray as they sortie in their white GOUF Ignited and black Blaze Zaku Phantom respectively.

"What are you planning, Yzak?" Dearka asks his friend with confusion. "You're not…"

"Right now, that guy's the only one I wanna punch!" He responds, confusing Dearka momentarily. "What are you thinking?! Showing up here again!" Yzak then gestures to the Infinite Justice using its Sub-Flight Lifter to tear through the hull of a Nazca-Class.

Dearka, realizing who he was referring to, lets out an exasperated sigh at his friend's typical behaviour.

* * *

"Lunamaria Hawke. Core splendour, launching!" Lunamaria calls out as she takes off out of the Minerva's central catapult in the Core Splendour.

Soon enough, the Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer follow suit and align themselves with the Core Splendour as it transforms into the core pack. The Legs and Chest then merge with the core and the Impulse is formed.

The Force Silhouette then docks with the Impulse which responds with extending its shield and blasting off into the battlefield.

Once this is completed, both ships finally engage in battle.

"Fire!" Both captains cry as the ships simultaneously unleash their arsenal of weapons against each other.

* * *

Shinn was currently sat in the cockpit of his Destiny, fiddling with the OS and checking that the Destiny was in perfect condition to fight. He was waiting to be summoned again by Durandal who was currently in conversation with Rey. He was filled with this sense of anticipation of having his final confrontation with the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice.

"And winning…" He mutters to himself hopefully.

"Station One will be destroyed in a moment, but that's okay." Durandal informs Rey. "We can replace it. After that, they'll probably come straight here. There aren't too many of them, after all." Durandal concludes.

"I know." Rey assures him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lunamaria had just gotten very lucky as the Eternal was completely exposed with no defence (Especially with its Main Cannon destroyed). She ignites her boosters and hastily charges towards it. Meyrin manages to pick this up and panics.

"The Impulse? Sis!" She exclaims in realization.

"_I'm doing the right thing, aren't I? This is how it should be, right?" _Lunamaria wonders to herself doubtfull as she closes on the Eternal's bridge.

"Stop it!" Meyrin cries out. The sound of her sibling's voice gives Lunamaria pause as she slows to a halt.

"Meyrin… Aboard the Eternal…?" Lunamaria mutters with confusion.

"Why are you fighting?" Meyrin asks in a pleading tone. "Why are you fighting?!"

* * *

"I'm sure the Minerva and Defense Forces will significantly weaken them." Durandal assures Rey, observing the said ship and Archangel exchanging equal amounts of fire at one another. "I'm sure you know, however, they are strong. If we fail in dealing with them completely, our efforts will have all been for nothing."

"I understand, sir." Rey assures him.

Meanwhile, Shinn is still impatiently sat within his Mobile Suit's cockpit, awaiting his summon. He's already concluded that his Destiny is as ready as can be for the final battle. As a result, he pulls out the Mobile Phone that his deceased sister used to own and stare at it. Soon enough, a knowing expression crosses the youth's face.

"_If things like prejudice didn't exist, you might be still alive, Mayu… You too, Stella…" _A steeled expression crosses his features. "_That's why I gotta believe in this! So that this never happens to anyone else!"_

* * *

Lunamaria's hesitation, unfortunately, pays off as the trio of DOM Troopers have finally noticed the Impulse within close proximity of the Eternal. They soon speed towards her.

"Mars, Herbert!" Hilda addresses her subordinates. "We'll deal with that one! Is that clear!"

"Gotcha!" Herbert responds.

"Yeah!" Mars adds.

At that, the trio all line up (Hilda at the front with Mars at the back) and commence their signature attack. They all activate their "Screaming Nimbus" Scattering Beam Guns which encompass the Mobile Suits in a reddish texture of particles and charge at the Impulse.

Lunamaria finally notices the trio charging her and turns to address them. Hilda charges at Lunamaria with a Beam Sabre while Lunamaria tries to fire at her, but the Particle's effect causes the shot to be ineffective. Hilda attempts to fire her Bazooka at Lunamaria, but is successful in her evasion. Herbert then attempts to slash the Impulse with his Beam Sabre, but she responds by flying over the slash and then using the DOM's head to propel herself at the final Trooper. Mars fires his Bazooka which Luna then blocks with her shield. Shards can be seen as the shield explodes into pieces.

Mars soon flies into close proximity of the explosion as part of manoeuvre, deactivating his "Screaming Nimbus", but it's his downfall as a Sabre flies through the explosion and impales the Mobile Suit in the cockpit area, incinerating the pilot outright. Soon enough, the Impulse flies out and grabs the Beam Sabre from the impaled DOM before flying away. Both Hilda and Herbert look on in shock as the Mobile Suit explodes and their comrade is killed.

"Mars!" Herbert yells in anger.

"Why you!" Hilda exclaims with equal anger. "I'll get you for that!"

And with that, both pilots charge at the Impulse in anger. Lunamaria brandishes her Beam Rifle in the other hand and engages battle with them. She fires at Herbert with her Beam Rifle who responds by activating his energy shield to block it. While doing this, Lunamaria dodges a slash from Hilda and tries to slash her with her own Beam Sabre. Hilda then counters by activating her energy shield on her left arm to take the slash. Herbert then tries to flank Lunamaria and fires at her back area with a couple of beam blasts and a large bazooka shot first. The rocket and bolts of energy veer towards Lunamaria who quickly responds by throwing the Beam Rifle at the rocket which takes the blast and then using her now free hand to brandish the other Beam Sabre and slash the DOM's unprotected right arm (And its Beam Sabre) and kick Hilda's DOM away while stunned.

She then boosts towards the Beams and detaches her backpack which veers towards the Beam volley. The volley collides with and destroys the backpack before Luna throws one her Beam Sabres at Herbert. He then activates his Scattering Beam Gun to deflect the attack before charging at the backpack-less Impulse. He holsters his bazooka and brandishes his Beam Sabre instead as he continues his charge at the girl. Luna responds by charging at the DOM Trooper. Herbert goes for a slash which succeeds in cutting off the Impulse's left arm, but also leaves him temporarily exposed as Luna quickly jumps on top of him and drives her Beam Sabre into the DOM.

Hilda can only watch in further shock and anger as her other teammate is killed and his DOM equally explodes.

"You bastard!" Hilda cries in anger as she charges at the Impulse. Luna, however, isn't in a fighting mood as she detaches both the Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer which both veer towards Hilda's DOM and collide with her. Hilda activates her energy shield to absorb the subsequent explosion as both parts explode, but as she recovers, she watches as the fighter craft flies away and back towards the Minerva. "Dammit… I can't leave Miss Lacus' ship unprotected!" She exclaims in frustration. "I'm sorry Mars… Herbert… I won't be able to avenge you…"

And with that, Hilda defeatedly flies close back to the Eternal as Lacus could only look on at the tragic loss of two of their pilots.

"Meyrin…" She addresses the broken girl. "Have Kira and Athrun reached the station yet?"

The battle wasn't over. Tears could come later.

* * *

As this sad event occurrs, the Minerva and Archangel are still locked in combat with the Minerva firing yet another volley of missiles at the Archangel.

"Turn bow thirty degrees to port! Activate Tannhauser!" Talia commands.

And with that, the large Positron Cannon emerges from its berth and begis to charge.

A fair distance away, Neo notices the enemy ship beginning to charge its weapon and flies towards them.

"Crap! Will I make it?!" Neo remarks.

"The Minerva is aiming its Positron Cannon at us!" Romero informs Murrue.

"Dammit! They've got us!" Murrue remarks as she notices the Eternal immediately behind them. "_If we move, the Eternal will be sunk!"_

"Fire!" Talia commands as the large red beam of energy erupts from the Tannhauser.

Murrue can only watch in terror as the red beam hurtles through the stars aimed directly at her bridge.

Suddenly, though, a small group of gold remote weapons group together and momentarily take the shot. All of a sudden, the Akatsuki also then appears behind them a few moments later. Murrue can only watch in shock at the sudden case of déjà vu.

"I won't let you hit the Archangel!" Neo cries out with conviction as the small remote weapons are quickly incinerated. Despite being also equipped with reflective armour their small size, even combined, means they wouldn't survive a Positron Cannon. He then blocks the blast further with the Akastuki's shield. A flash appears before him as he suddenly recalls who he truly is… While not the complete Mu she remembers, he's a clone made of the remains that were recovered by Djibril. While new memories were implanted, he's somehow also retained the old Mu's.

As the blast dissipates, the Akatsuki brandishes its Beam Rifle and fires at the Minerva. The Beam cuts through the Positron Cannon, destroying it outright, cause the Bridge Crew to exclaim as they feel the vibrations.

"I'm okay!" Neo reassures Murrue. "I ain't gonna leave you now! I may not the full Mu you remember, but I'll do my best for you after this!"

The Bridge Crew gasp as they realize his implications.

"Mu…" Murrue replies gleefully.

Unfortunately, their romantic moment is cut short as duo of green beams zip through the air and collide with one of the Gottfrieds, destroying it outright.

"Dammit!" Neo remarks. "It didn't take them long to recover!"

"Please head back out to the frontline!" Murrue commands. "Your help is needed more there!"

"You sure?" Neo asks.

"Please!"

"Alright, fine!" And with that Neo took off in the Akatsuki to assist the rest of the ORB Troops.

"Prepare to fire the Lohengrin and target the Minerva!" Murrue commands. "Have the remaining Gottfried maintain a continuous volley to the left of the Minerva and fire another volley of Wombats on the other side! Also, close the distance between the two ships!"

"Captain?" Romero asks with confusion.

"Just trust me!"

And with that, the remaining Gottfried fired another blast at the Minerva, but made sure to not strike the Minerva while another volley of missiles veer towards the Minerva from the other side which the Minerva shoots down with its CIWS.

Eventually, the familiar Positron Cannon emerged from its berth and started to charge as the Archangel got progressively closer.

"Fire!" Murrue commands as the red is about to erupt from the Lohengrin. Unfortunately, a volley of small missiles strike the weapon and destroy it, causing severe damage to the weapon.

"W-what was that?!" Murrue enquired with confusion.

"A small fighter craft, from the looks of it!" Romero responds. "It just appeared on our radar."

"Captain!" Abby addresses Talia. "The Core Splendour has just entered our range! That's what disabled their Lohengrin!"

"What?" Talia asks with confusion before Lunamaria's face appears on the comm screen.

"Minerva!" She addresses the Bridge Crew. "Please send out a Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer and Force Silhouette! I need to get back on the frontlines! I also need a power boost from the deuterium beam!"

"Roger!" Talia responds. "We can take advantage of the Archangel's moment of weakness and resupply the Impulse!"

And with that, the three modules all hurriedly zoomed out of the catapult and towards the Core Splendour. Lunamaria wasted no time docking with these pieces and re-forming the Force Impulse. The small blue beam from the Minerva followed suit, powering the Impulse up to nominal levels before the Mobile Suit took back off, wanting to help out on the frontlines and leaving the two wounded battleships alone. The Minerva then decides that a tactical retreat is in order to recuperate momentarily and they quickly turn and fly away to re-join with the rest of the fleet, leaving the Archangel to lick its wounds.

* * *

Elsewhere, away from this romantic development, a volley of missiles all hurtle towards the Infinite Justice who is very close to the relay station. Suddenly, a familiar GOUF Ignited unleashes a burst beam machine gun fire from its hand-mounted Beam Gun. The sight confuses Athrun before the communicator blares into life.

"Bastard!" Yzak addresses his former comrade angrily. "What do you think you're doing out here again?!"

"Yzak?!" Athrun responds with confusion as the sight of the white GOUF Ignited pauses in front of him.

"Look, he's just trying to take that thing out!" Comes the voice of Dearka as his black ZAKU Phantom also appears in front of Athrun.

"Dearka?!"

"That's not what I'm asking!" Yzak responds heatedly.

"Would you just forget about that?!" Dearka answers back. "Let's hurry and finish the job that we started!" Dearka declares, confusing Athrun.

"Dearka, you bastard!" Yzak remarks.

"We wanna destroy this, right?" Dearka remarks, turning his ZAKU Phantom towards the relay station.

"Indeed we do." A voice calls over the communicator.

"Commander Waltfeld?!" Yzak remarks with confusion. He turns to see orange Gaia flying towards them followed by a normal coloured Gunner ZAKU Phantom.

"So if you kids want to help us blow it up easier," Andrew remarks in a jovial tone as his Gaia and Dacosta fly past them, continuing on their journey. "You're free too."

"Of course we will!" Yzak responds, giving chase with Dearka.

* * *

"_Hi! Mayu here!" _The familiar answering message played from the pink Mobile Phone as Shinn held it to his ear (Due to impatience, he vacated the Destiny to go wait in the Locker Room instead). "_I'm sorry, I can't talk to you right now!"_

Shinn grits his teeth in frustration as the memory of both her and Stella's death play across his brain, reminding him what he's fighting for.

"_So that girls like Mayu and Stella don't ever have to suffer again!"_

* * *

At the same time, the small assembly of Mobile Suits and their pilots (Kira, Athrun, Andrew, DaCosta, Yzak and Dearka) had finally arrived at the relay station.

"Everyone!" Kira addresses the assembled group. "We need to hurry and take it down!"

"Right!" came the collective response.

And with that, the team set about inflicting as much damage as they can upon the weapon.

Kira unleashes his DRAGOONs to consecutively fire at the unamoured Colony, shredding it easily as he also uses his Beam Rifles, Railguns and the Chest Laser to inflict further damage.

Athrun detaches his backpack and flies it straight at the hull, the remote backpack flying and cutting through large portions of the hull while also firing normally with his Beam Rifle.

Andrew uses his Beam Rifle and his two shoulder mounted beam cannons to further inflict damage to the Colony.

Yzak fires a continuous volley from his Four-Barrel Beam gun to shred it apart.

Dearka unleashes a volley from his missiles to collide with and destroy a large portion of the Colony.

DaCosta fires a continuous stream of energy from his Beam Cannon to rip through and vaporise the colony's hull.

This collective effort by the team causes the Station to tear apart into numerous pieces and numerous parts of it equally exploding. The extreme damage cause by them causes the Station to become nothing more than just a large husk of space debris.

The collective assembly of their allied forces and ships all let out a deep sigh of relief at the accomplishment of their objectives.

* * *

Just as Shinn's impatience was about to give, Rey finally enters the Locker Room to address his friend.

"Did you rest well?" He asks, confusing the youth.

"No, not really, I've just been… Psyching myself up and checking out the Destiny." Shinn responds.

"That's good as well." Rey assures. "We'll be heading out shortly."

"Yeah, I know." Shinn remarks, closing the Phone. "How's the Minerva doing?"

"She's fighting hard, keeping the Archangel at bay." Rey assures him. "Station One, however, has been destroyed."

"What?!" Shinn asks angrily.

"Do not worry." Rey responds. "Lunamaria is unharmed as well and is fighting just as hard." Rey assures him. "You should have more faith in her. She's strong or else she wouldn't have defeated two of their Ace Pilots as well as their powerful Mobile Suits." Shinn gasps at this news.

"She did?" Shinn asks with an awed tone.

"Indeed." Rey responds. "Their plan is likely to link up with their main forces heading for Daedalus, destroy Requiem and demonstrate their strength."

"We need to stop that from happening!" Shinn responds. "Everything we've worked for will be lost!"

"Agreed, the world will be divided should it happen." Rey responds to move from the room.

"I feel a little sorry for ORB." Shinn remarks. "They're just the toy of that fake Lacus! The ORB I used to live in would want a world where everyone's fairly treated"

"Indeed, and you shall liberate them from her, Shinn." Rey responds. "You shall be the one to save them."

And with that, Rey departs the room. Shinn looks down at his phone one more time before adopting a resolved expression, putting the phone in his pocket and following after Rey.

* * *

At that moment, the remainder of the ORB Fleet, headed by the Kusanagi , have just entered into the area of the Daedalus base.

"Target Distance: 8000." Amagi informed Captain Soga.

"Arm Lohengrin!" He commands. With that, the two small Positron Cannons slide out from the side of the Kusanagi and charge up. "Fire!" He commands as two small red beams veer towards the large weapon that is Requiem.

They're met with surprise as a large energy shield erupts around the Superweapon, protecting it from damage and confusing the assembled ships at the cannon's failure.

* * *

"_Messiah is declaring a battle alert. Condition Red_!" A ship-wide intercom blared throughout Messiah as Durandal took his seat.

"Activate all offensive options!" One of his subordinates commanded. "Neo-GENESIS, stand by!"

As that was going on, Shinn and Rey, both clad in their Normal Suits, were making the final adjustments to their Mobile Suits.

"_I will beat those two today!" _Shinn thinks with hard resolves. "_I will!"_

* * *

Elsewhere, the Minerva, along with rest of the Fleet, were making their way to Daedalus while Talia had a pensive expression and Luna was adopting a nervous expression.

All of a sudden, sensor's blared into life as a large reading was detected.

"What is this?" Athrun asks with confusion.

He gets his answer as the large space station named MESSIAH emerged from behind the moon, the sun on its back.

"Captain!" Miriallia calls out to Murrue in distress. "There's a large structure approaching from Orange 186!"

"A Fortress?!" Murrue exclaims as the allied forces all let out a collective gasp at the sight of it.

* * *

"Target within range in twenty!" One of Durandal's subordinates called out.

"Neutron Jammer Canceller: Activated!" Another called out. "Nuclear Cartridge in position!"

* * *

"Detecting massive energy build-up!" Miriallia calls out, becoming further distressed.

"Warn the fleet!" Kira exclaims with realisation as he, with Athrun races towards the massive fortress.

"Dammit!" Athrun grunts.

* * *

"The target is about to enter firing range!"

"Fire." Durandal simply states.

* * *

And with that, small beam fires from the MESSIAH which impacts against the Nuclear Cartridge. This causes the weapon to activate as a massive red beam erupts from the tip and veers straight towards the ORB Fleet.

Said fleet can only gasp at the sight as the beam continues to head for the fleet.

"Engines to maximum!" Soga quickly commands. "Evade!"

The Kusanagi and the other Izumo-Class, as well as a few other ships are successful as they quickly boost at varying angles to avoid the shot. Unfortunately, it is still futile as the majority of their ships are quickly incinerated by the massive beam, an equally massive crater left along its firing path.

Aside from the crews, ORB's Pilots can only look on in shock at the sight of the devestation.

"How could we have missed something like that?!" Andrew remarks with frustration.

"I don't know, sir!" DaCosta replies. "This was something that Durandal kept an even bigger secret than the Destiny Plan itself initially!"

On the opposite team, similar looks of shock can be witnessed from Talia, Arthur and Lunamaria at the incredibly destructive weapon.

* * *

"Hurry with the recharge." Durandal commands. "And please have the Destiny and Legend take off!"

And with that, within the station's hangar, both the Destiny and Legend took their places to lift off.

"_Destiny and Legend, please lift off!" _The intercom called out.

The Legend took the first spot, stepping out in front of the Destiny and igniting its boosters.

"Rey Za Burrel, Legend, launching!" Rey declares as the Legend takes off and quickly flies out of the hangar, activating its Phase Shift Armour as it goes.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, I'm going!" He declares as the Destiny follows suit, taking off from the hangar, activating its Phase Shift Armour and its signature Wings of Light.

Elsewhere, the Minerva re-engages the Archangel from behind, giving chase to the battleship.

Soon enough, the Legend and Destiny come into range of Kira and Athrun and both pilots gasp at the sight of the familiar Mobile Suits.

"Now, today, you shall disappear forever, Lacus Clyne." Durandal declares.

"Athrun!" Kira addresses his friend.

"Yeah, let's go, Kira!" Athrun responds.

With that, both Mobile Suits ignite their boosters and charge at the Destiny and Legend to engage battle. The Destiny is first to begin as it opens fire on the Infinite Justice which is then returned wholeheartedly.

The Strike Freedom opens fire on the Legend by firing its Chest Cannon which it evades and responds with firing a volley of beams from its docked DRAGOONS.

"Kira Yamato…" Rey begins, muttering the familiar phrase. "I will not allow you to exist!"

* * *

_**So yeah, with the Remaster almost ending, I decided to write my take on Destiny's climax and certain things that I would like to see happen should the Ending actually be changed and altered for the better.**_

_**I loathe the ending to Destiny so much (In general, the final ten episodes are pretty garbage). Athrun and Kira barely suffer any damage or have a challenge challenge and it perfectly proves that Shinn got kicked off his protagonist chair by having him be down-graded to nothing more than a slightly shittier Jerid clone to have Athrun bitch-slap him like nothing. Long awaited final confrontation between the Strike Freedom and Destiny? Sorry, just watch the Destiny get raped by the Infinite Justice instead! Awesome battle of DRAGOONs between the Legend and Strike Freedom? Nope! Watch Kira not lose a single DRAGOON and completely wreck the Legend! Awesome ship battle between the Minerva and Archangel? Sorry, have the Infinite Justice casually cripple it instead! Have characters behave coherently? Fuck that! Let's have Rey suddenly fall victim to Kira's preaching and have him turn on Durandal despite the fact that he's basically his foster father and Rey would literally kill for him! Let's also have Talia come to be with Durandal in his final moments and orphan her child despite the fact that she originally broke up with him so that she could have a child due to him being unable to give her one! That makes sense! Maybe not make it transparently obvious that the writer is on Lacus' side? Nope! Let's have Lacus be the solution to everyone's problems with her ability to cause enemy soldiers to freeze up just with the sound of her voice!**_

_**So yeah, I hate the ending and decided to write my own little take on it with the Remaster almost ending. Note that this does not mean I'm not gonna do an entire re-write of Destiny. This is just me trying to take the shitty ending and make it remotely decent. **_

_**Now let me re-iterate something: If you're someone who actually enjoyed the final battle (Meaning you enjoyed watching Athrun and Kira rape everything while the soldiers bowed to Lacus), then you're not gonna enjoy this.**_

_**As demonstrated, things are actually difficult for them. Lacus just doesn't do her preachy bullshit and suddenly ZAFT just hang there all gawk-eyed. My opinion is that any sensible person wouldn't listen to her. She's part of a terrorist faction and there was the whole recent debacle with two Lacus appearing. Also, she proved that she's massively idealistic and has incredibly unrealistic ideals for the world with her retarded pacifism. As such, I decided to write it where they don't just let her past and instead pretend to be confused to get a surprise attack on the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice, crippling their METEORs.**_

_**Now why would I do this? Do away with the METEORs? It's very simple: They take two already broken Gundams and make them even more disgustingly broken. Unlike GP-03 which has the excuse that it's only a fairly average Mobile Suit outside of the Mobile Armour. This actually means that Kira and Athrun need to rely on their forces to prevail over the overwhelming odds and not just Beam-spam everything with their METEORs.**_

_**Plus, it allowed the destruction of the Station to be much more of a team effort.**_

_**Also, I gave Luna so credit by having her properly take on the DOM Team and not immediately be made their bitch.**_

_**Another thing I did was nerf the Akatsuki a little as I think it's kinda dumb that it could just take a Positron cannon and shrug it off. Also, changed it where Neo isn't Mu, but his clone. To me, the idea that LOGOs found Mu's remains and managed to synthesize it to make a clone makes WAY more sense to me than the stupid excuse they gave.**_

_**Let me re-iterate that the next one will be VERY different. This chapter was just a precursor for the insane changes I've got planned for Phase 50.**_

_**Next chapter will be the final confrontation between our four knights. I also intend to write an epilogue to conclude.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**R-0 Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom's Destiny

_**Hello everyone, R-0 here and welcoming you to the next chapter of "Resolution of Destiny". As always, please refer the end of the chapter for more details.**_

_**Firstly, though, it's time for the R&A section! Remember that those who I discuss with via PMs don't need theirs answered for obvious reasons:**_

_**edboy4926: To be honest, I don't think that both Shinn and Rey should have outright defeated Kira and Athrun either. In my opinion, that's an issue in itself. While I won't dive too much into it, my take on their respective battles is representative of how I feel their battles should have gone.**_

_**Fireminer: Okay…? I don't really know how to take that as I prefer to write action-oriented to dialogue driven ones. I'm terrible at writing dialogue and way prefer to just write pure action.**_

_**Name Under Construction: I question why you would comment sorely on Lunamaria's involvement when the story is barely about her. Hopefully, your fondness for Lunamaria doesn't affect the overall enjoyment factor of this Fanfic. Regardless, I can understand why the pilot would have been enjoyable for you.**_

_**Anyway, let's begin the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Gundam SEED or its respective materials. If I did, it would have gone more like this.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Freedom's Destiny

As the final battle against Durandal's fortress, Messiah, was underway, the two moderately damaged flagships of ORB, the Eternal and Archangel, were charging directly for the large space fortress, hoping to finally end the conflict. They were also being closely pursued by the Minerva as well as reinforcements which were launching from Messiah.

Elsewhere, the Infinite Justice, Strike Freedom, Destiny and Legend were all engaged in a two-on-one battle.

"This isn't good, Kira!" Athrun exclaims as he blocks a few shots from the Legend's DRAGOONs. "At this rate, ORB will…!" He's unable to finish his sentence as he quickly flies away from a charging Legend.

"Archangel, please go on!" Kira commands as he deploys his DRAGOONs and activates his Wings of Light. "Athrun, as well!" He declares, confusing those he addressed. "The Justice can get through Requiem's shield! We'll deal with the station!"

The DRAGOONs then open fire on the Destiny, hoping to disable to the Mobile Suit. Shinn, in response, unleashes his Wings Of Light to evade the oncoming fire before blocking Kira who fires his Beam Rifles and Rail Cannons at him.

"But, then…!" Murrue begins. "The Eternal will…!"

"We need to save ORB." Lacus explains. "Without ORB, there will be no one left to oppose the Destiny Plan!" She concludes before a volley of missiles impact against the side of the Eternal, crippling one of its engines.

"Miss Lacus!" Hilda, in her DOM, cries in fear at the sight of the damaged ship.

"We're fine!" She assures her. "Please accompany them and deal with Requiem!"

"But, the Eter-" Hilda tries to protest.

"I beg of you." Lacus pleads. "Please trust in the strength of Kira!"

"You can leave it to us!" A voice calls over the communicator, Yzak's face soon appearing. "I'll have our ships guard the Eternal!"

"Eh?" Andrew and Dearka ask confusedly.

"That ship still belongs to ZAFT!" Yzak clarifies. "I won't just let it sink!"

"Despite the fact that we're shooting at ZAFT…" Dearka mutters.

"…I understand…" Hila responds after a few seconds, her voice almost hollow. "You best protect her with your life!" She activates the thrusters on her Mobile Suit and speeds off after the Archangel as well as Athrun and Neo, all of which taking off in the direction of Requiem.

"Archangel!" Neo communicates with his ship. "Can you send out the Space Pack?"

"E-eh?" Murrue asks with confusion.

"With the Space Pack gone, I need some extra firepower!" Neo explains. "I know it's designed for Earth, but it'll still help out!"

"Alright!" Murrue responds before grabbing the ship-wide communicator and contacting the Hangar. "Send out the Sky Pack!"

Soon after, the fighter-like backpack was lined up on the Launch Catapult and hurriedly zooms out of the catapult and towards the Akatsuki. The Fighter changes its mode to pack mode and docks with the Akatsuki, who ejects the remains of the Sky Pack, as the Gold Mobile Suit continues on its way.

* * *

Rey watches the small force of Mobile Suits and the Archangel leave when he has a moment to pause.

"I won't let you escape!" Rey declares. "Where's the Minerva?!"

With that, he ignites the thrusters on his Mobile Suit to give chase to separating force. Unfortunately, the Freedom then sends its DRAGOONs after him and unleashes fire. Luckily, thanks to his special awareness, Rey sees the attack coming and is able to dodge the volley and is even successful at taking out one of the DRAGOONs, leaving only seven left.

"Rey!" Shinn exclaims at his friend under attack as he flies to assist the Legend. "Damn you, Freedom!"

He then fires a few shots from his Beam Rifle at the Mobile Suit who proceeds to pull up his shield and back off. The Destiny charges at the Mobile Suit, preparing to fire its Long Range Beam Cannon. A purple SEED bursts within the recesses of Kira's mind as the Destiny fires the weapon, the large red beam veering towards the Mobile Suit. Kira then fires its Chest Beam Cannon and the two red beams clash against each other.

Rey then quickly fires a volley of beams from its mounted DRAGOONs before Kira quickly dodges, both Mobile Suits staring the other down.

"Shinn!" Rey addresses his comrade. "Join forces with the Minerva! Go after Athrun and the Archangel!"

"You sure?!" Shinn asks with concern.

"I WILL shoot down the Freedom!" Rey assures him. "So you must destroy the Justice! Make sure you destroy him this time and everything will end!"

"Alright, I got it!" Shinn assures Rey. "I'll defeat that bastard and then we can finish off the Freedom together!" He concludes before igniting his thrusters and chasing after the Infinite Justice. Kira momentarily regards the exiting Mobile Suit before being alerted to the attacking DRAGOONs, dodging the majority of the shots before blocking the final few.

Suddenly, Kira is hit with a wave of Déjà vu, this pilots overall fighting and pattern painfully reminding him of another from a previous conflict.

"How's this possible?!" Kira exclaims in confusion. "You're…"

"If I defeat you here," Rey mutters before equipping one of his "Defiant Kai" Beam Javelins in his left hand and charging at the Freedom. "Then everything shall finally end!"

The Legend charges at the Strike Freedom who ignites its Energy Shield to block the slash as both Mobile Suits clash. Both Mobile Suits back away from each other as Rey, once again, attempts to fire a volley of the DRAGOONs. Kira successfully weaves between the fire and, as two DRAGOONs attempt to fire from either side, he fires both of his Beam Rifles and destroys the DRAGOONs, leaving the Legend with just eight.

Kira then quickly responds by activating his DRAGOONs and firing at Rey. Both Mobile Suits bob and weave through oncoming beam fire as Rey is successful at blasting another DRAGOON apart (Leaving the Strike Freedom with just Six) with his Beam Rifle and Kira destroys another pair of Rey's DRAGOONs (Leaving the Legend equally with six).

"Why?! Why do you insist on doing this?!" Kira asks despairingly as he continues to avoid fire from Rey's remaining DRAGOONs.

* * *

Elsewhere, the trio comprised of the Akatsuki, DOM Trooper and Infinite Justice, continue their journey across the Lunar Surface to reach Requiem.

In their way, a platoon comprised of GOUF Ignited and ZAKUs (Both Warrior and Phantom) attempt to halt them. Athrun then opens fire with his Beam Rifle, as well as the two cannons mounted on his Sub-Flight Lifter, while Hilda opens fire with her bazooka. Neo also fires his two Beam Cannons and Beam Rifle to pacify a few other enemies.

"Numbers alone won't do you much good!"

"Gottfried, fire!" Murrue commands as the remaining Beam Cannon opens fire on a damaged Nazca-Class which proceeds to explode from the severe damage.

"Captain Ramius!" Captain Soga addresses his comrade over the communicator.

"We're breaking through their shield!" Murrue explains. "Please hurry and regroup!"

"From Blue Alpha to the Minerva!" Miriallia calls out. "Distance: Sixteen!"

"Incoming Missiles: Twelve of them!" Dalida equally responds. Unfortunately, the warning is a little late as the missiles come racing towards them. Luckily, the Archangel's CIWS is able to neutralize the threat before a duo of green beams race through the explosion from the Minerva's "Tristan" Beam Cannon.

"Aim Gottfried!" Murrue commands. "Fire!"

The Archangel fires its remaining Gottfried at the Minerva descending upon them as the two ships engage in battle once again.

* * *

Lunamaria, meanwhile, has just engaged in combat with a trio of Murasames. She quickly dispatches the inferior Mobile Suits and pilots before pausing at the sight of the familiar Salmon-Coloured Mobile Suit.

"The Justice?!" Lunamaria asks with confusion. "Athrun?"

"The Impulse?" Athrun remarks with equal confusion. "Is that Lunamaria?"

"Athrun…" Lunamaria trails as she recalls her interactions with the enemy pilot before her encounter with Meyrin surfaces to her mind, angering the ZAFT Red. "Why did you have drag Meyrin into this?" She mutters angrily before pointing her Mobile Suit's Beam Rifle at the Justice. "How dare you take her?!"

Athrun lets out a grunt of annoyance as he blocks the oncoming shots from her Beam Rifle.

"Stop it, Lunamaria!" He exclaims. "Stop it!" He repeats before boosting away, trying to avoid the fight.

"Don't run away!" Lunamaria exclaims in anger, holstering her Beam Rifle and charging the Infinite Justice with her Beam Sabre. She swipes at the Mobile Suit.

"Dammit!" Athrun mutters before igniting his Leg Beam Sabre and attempting to slice the Impulse's arm off.

Luna, luckily is able to evade the slash, by ducking underneath it and rams the Infinite Justice with her shield. The Mobile Suit is knocked backwards as Lunamaria attempts another slash. She's successful as she slices its Beam Rifle apart. A green SEED explodes in the recesses of the male's mind as Athrun then fires his Rocket Anchor at the Impulse in response, hoping to grab a part of it and stun it. Luna spins the Impulse around the Anchor and slices the wire apart, breaking the end off of it. Unfortunately, it leaves her momentarily exposed as Athrun, once again, activates his leg blades and slices the Impulse's arm off.

"I'm not your enemy, Lunamaria!" Athrun assures her.

"Shut up!" She responds heatedly before firing with her CIWS. Athrun then pulls out his Beam Boomerang and lobs it at the Impulse, slicing the Mobile Suit's right leg off, causing her to cry out.

"Luna!" A voice calls out.

"Shinn!"

"Why you!" Shinn grinds through his teeth heatedly. "You traitor!"

He then proceeds to throw his Physical Shield at the returning Boomerang, causing both items to clash and cease their movement. Shinn then fires his Beam Cannon and obliterates both the shield and the Boomerang.

"You alright, Luna?" Shinn asks as the Destiny hovers next to the heavily damaged Impulse.

"Shinn…" Luna mutters with relief.

Shinn then holsters his Beam Rifle and brandishes his "Arondight" Beam Sword. He activates his Wings of Light and charges the Mobile Suit.

"You're the worst!" Shinn calls out angrily at the sight of Athrun harming Lunamaria. The Infinite Justice then combines both of its Beam Sabres to form the Beam Naginata and charges the Destiny itself. Both Mobile Suits activate their Energy Shields and clash with one another. "I'm gonna make you pay for hurting her!" He yells in anger.

"Shinn… Athrun…" Lunamaria can only watch at the ensuing melee with a mixture of doubt and worry for both combatants.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Legend and Strike Freedom continue their fierce battle against one another, neither side relenting as they, once again, clash with one another before quickly breaking away.

"Who is it?" Kira asks with confusion. "Who are you?!" He asks again as further memories play across his mind of a previous foe who sought to destroy the world. "Who?!"

"I'm sure you've realized who I am." Rey responds. "I am Rau Le Creuset!" He declares, causing Kira to gasp as Rey fires another volley of Beams from his six remaining DRAGOONs.

"Mankind's future and Mankind's dream! You are the result!" Rey declares. "Kira Yamato!"

He fires another volley of Beam Rifle shots before charging two of his DRAGOONs at the Strike Freedom. Kira quickly opens fire with his two Rail Cannons, which provide sufficient fire power, to destroy the two DRAGOONs, leaving Rey with merely four. Unfortunately, Rey uses this moment and rams the two large DRAGOONs into the Rail Cannons, activating their beam edges and tearing apart the two weapons before hurriedly flying back to the Legend.

"Because of this, you must vanish from the world!" Rey declares. "This time for sure!"

"Rau Le Creuset…?" Kira mutters with confusion.

"Together with us!" Rey continues as he forces Kira to defend with his Energy Shields once again. "For the sake of the world about to be born!"

Kira then unleashes his DRAGOONs once more at the Legend and opens fire primarily on the Mobile Suit. One DRAGOON attempts to flank Rey, but he quickly spins around and dispatches it. Unfortunately, Kira then fires his Chest Cannon in this moment and Rey is unable to defend as his right arm wielding the Beam Rifle is blasted off. To compensate he deploys the other Beam Javelin and combines it with the one he is currently wielding, forming the Naginata-like weapon.

"But it can't be you!" Kira exclaims as both Mobile Suits fly around each other dodging attacks from one another's DRAGOONs. "Why have you come back?!"

"The one thing you can never run from is yourself and the one thing you can never recover is your past!" Rey explains. "That's why we must end this! Everything! And we shall return to what we are meant to be! All people in the world!"

"But you're wrong!" Kira declares as he dispatches two more of Rey's DRAGOONs, leaving Rey with just the remaining two. Unfortunately, those two are equally neutralized due to being overwhelmed by the Freedom's DRAGOONs.

"And how am I, Kira Yamato!" Rey heatedly responds before charging at the Strike Freedom.

"You have only life to live!" Kira responds. "It's not Rau's!" He cries as he opens fire on the charging Legend, successful in blowing apart one of its legs.

"And I have lived my life!" Rey confidently fights back, undeterred by the loss of his Mobile "I have formed friendships with those Rau would never have considered! I have made my own decisions and actions! I wish for the reformation of humanity while Rau wished for its annihilation! I am both Rau and Rey and you are naïve to tell me otherwise!"

"Dammit!" Kira exclaims as he fires a few more DRAGOONs at the ever nearing Legend, the Mobile Suit's head is quickly lost, but Rey continues charging unperturbed, Beam Javelin in hand.

Kira then fires his Beam Cannon at the Legend. Rey then responds by tilting forward , allowing the backpack to take the hit. The moment gives Kira pause, but will ultimately cost him, as the remains of the Legend continuing charging towards him, crossing the gap and into melee range, now backpack-less.

"What can I do?!" Kira mutters to himself as the Legend is now about to impale the Strike Freedom with its Beam Javelin.

No matter what he does, he has no chance. He has no time to aim the Beam Rifles at such a short range and his DRAGOONs probably will not make it in time.

"That leaves…" Kira quickly thinks as he regards the Chest Cannon.

At their current range, though, such a weapon would do more than incinerate the Legend's arm. It would easily incinerate the Legend's entire torso, killing Rey. But Kira can't kill… Can he? Does it matter if he protects himself as best he can to prevent his own death? These thoughts play across his mind before he makes his decision.

"Dammit!" Kira cries out in anguish as the familiar red beam starts to erupt from the weapon, causing Rey to smirk.

"It's up to you, Shinn…"

These were the last words as the cannon unleashes fire and the Legend's arm is easily incinerated. The Beam, however, keeps going and overwhelms the top half of the Legend, tearing the torso and the cockpit apart.

As the beam subsides, Kira can only look on with teary eyes, at the sight of nothing but the Legend's waist and its solitary leg.

"Why did you…" Kira cries with anguish. "Why did you make me do that?!"

"Kira!" Lacus calls over the communicator. "Please come help us!"

"Lacus…" Kira trails before looking at the Legend's remains before steeling himself. "Alright!"

He then collects his DRAGOONs and speeds off towards the Eternal to help his lover.

* * *

**A Few minute**s** prior…**

As the Eternal was getting even closer to the Messiah, guarded by the _Rousseau _and _Voltaire_ as well as the quartet of Mobile Suits piloted by Yzak, Dearka, Andrew and DaCosta, they suddenly noticed their latest issue: The large battalion of Mobile Suits guarding Messiah was hovering in their way. It looked to be about forty or more or less.

"How will we get past that…?" Meyrin asked worriedly.

"I…" Lacus trailed, unable to come up with a solution.

"We'll deal with it!" Yzak declared with passion. "Have the _Rousseau_ and _Voltaire_ move in front of the Eternal and launch its Mobile Suits!"

"We're breaking through their lines like a good old fashioned bull?" Andrew remarked. "Risky, but I don't see a choice!"

"Yzak and his stupid plans…" Dearka muttered irritably.

And with that, all four Mobile Suits ignited their boosters and charged at the large company of suits, the two Nazca-Class hurriedly forming in front of the Eternal. Soon enough, roughly 14 ZAKU Warriors wielding a mixture of Slash, Blaze and Gunner packs all launched from the two Nazca-Class and followed after the quartet. They should consider themselves lucky that Yzak's unit was made up of those not entirely for the Destiny Plan.

Soon enough, the clash was underway as the small platoon engaged the much larger company of ZAKUs and GOUFs. Within immediate moments, four of the fourteen ZAKUs were dispatched in no time. Nevertheless, they put an outstanding fight and defeated roughly fourteen of them themselves before they were all eliminated.

The two Nazca-Class equally put up a decent fight, but they still also fell, only taking out six Mobile Suits between them.

"We'll get past you bastards!" Yzak declared with heat as he swiftly cut down three of them with his Beam Sword. Dearka followed suit by shooting down a ZAKU Warrior with his Beam Rifle as well as DaCosta dispatching a Slash Zaku Phantom with his Orthos.

Andrew equally transformed into his Mobile Armour form and sliced apart two ZAKU Phantoms in half before transforming back and blasting another ZAKU Warrior in the cockpit with his Beam Rifle. In that moment, however, a Heat Rod wrapped itself around his Gaia's right arm. Electricity channelled through the whip and caused the Gaia's right arm to explode. He quickly recovered and blasted the GOUF with his two beam Cannons before two Gunner ZAKU Warriors opened fire on him before flying to deal with the other foes. He evaded one blast, but the other one hit him at a horizontal angle and blasted his legs off, leaving him mostly immobile. As another GOUF appeared, wielding its Beam Sword to cut down the Gaia, a beam of red energy came from beneath them and blasted the GOUF Ignited apart.

"Thanks, DaCosta!" Andrew praised his comrade. Unfortunately, his praise may have cost DaCosta his life as he didn't see the Slash ZAKU Phantom appear and cleave him in two, killing Andrew's friend. "No!" He exclaims as he fires his two Beam Cannons at the Slash ZAKU, the machine blocks and goes to attack the damaged Gaia. It slices at the Gaia's shield, cutting it apart, but Andrew quickly uses his CIWS to pepper the ZAKU's head with bullets, stunning the pilot, allowing Andrew to pull out a Beam Sabre and neutralize the enemy. "Dammit, DaCosta!" Andrew grinds through his teeth in frustration as his Mobile Suit's Phase Shift powers down from the severe damage and low power.

Meanwhile, Dearka started to get unlucky as, after blasting a Blaze ZAKU Warrior apart, an Orthos came out of nowhere and blasted his left arm off. He quickly turned and blasted the Gunner ZAKU Warrior with his Beam Rifle. A whip then came out of nowhere and destroyed his Beam Rifle. He fired his missiles at the GOUF who blocked it with his shield. The GOUF then flew through the explosion and attempted to bisect his ZAKU. Luckily, he accelerated upwards at the opportune moment and only his left leg got sliced apart. Dearka equipped his Beam Tomohawk and drove down into the Gouf before detracting it and flying away.

"Whew…" Dearka momentarily exhaled in relief. "Made it through that!"

Unfortunately, he flew into the duo of Gunner ZAKU Warriors who disabled Andrew's Gaia and they both opened fire. Dearka managed to dodge one of the shots normally before another veered behind him. In response, he detached his Blaze pack and that subsequently took the shot, causing a small explosion. Suddenly, a Tomohawk came through the cloud and imbedded itself in one of the Gunner ZAKUs. Unfortunately, the melee weapon went with the ZAKU as it exploded.

As the other Gunner ZAKU was about to finish off the now defenceless ZAKU Phantom, firing its Orthos at the machine, Yzak came out of nowhere and blocked it with his shield. The subsequent force, though, destroyed both his shield and his GOUF's left arm.

"You bastard!" Yzak snarled as he quickly flies at the Gunner ZAKU, dodging its shots and sliced it apart. Suddenly, a slash ZAKU Phantom (Presumably the leader based on its unique yellow paint scheme)sliced at the GOUF Ignited and slashed one of its wings off. Yzak then went to slice the Mobile Suit apart, but was only successful in slicing off the right arm of the ZAKU Phantom before the machine unleashed fire with its two Gatling Guns, shredding Yzak's GOUF's head apart.

"I won't let you beat me!" Yzak yelled with conviction as he equally unleashed his own beam weapon, his hand-mounted beam gun to, in kind, shred apart the Slash Zaku's head and Gatling Guns. Before he can recover, Yzak quickly slashes the ZAKU Phantom's remaining arm off before the Mobile Suit wraps his legs around the GOUF Ignited. "Oh, shit!" He exclaims, shielding his cockpit with his arm before the Mobile Suit self-destructs. The ensuing explosion easily decimates the GOUF's arm as well as heavily damaged its two legs.

"Yzak!" Dearka addresses his friend concern as his damaged ZAKU limps over to him. "Are you alright?!"

"Of course I'm fine, you fucking idiot!" Yzak responds heatedly. "Did we get all of them?!"

"I think so…" Dearka trails. "Did the Eternal make it through?"

"Look over there." Andrew responded as his Mobile Suit drifted over to the damaged duo. Said duo turned their attention to see the Eternal had managed to make it through and was continuing towards Messiah. Dearka gave a wolf whistle as a sign of relief.

"Now I guess we hope someone finds us…" He mutters as the damaged trio of Mobile Suits hovered there, observers to the continuing conflict.

* * *

As a subsequent result of this, Lacus had Meyrin swiftly contact Kira in the Strike Freedom to provide support in place of the two as, due to the extensive damage their ship has suffered, it had no chance of reaching Messiah on their own.

They should consider themselves lucky that Kira managed to defeat the Legend and that her current protectors held out long enough against the forces to get them through and long enough for Kira to defeat said Legend.

* * *

"Where's Athrun?" Murrue questions Mirillia as they cannot proceed to Requiem without his assistance. Meanwhile, they are still being chased by the Minerva.

"I can't find him!" Miriallia responds worriedly. "I'm unable to determine his location!"

"Me and Hilda will get going then!" Neo calls out over the communicator. "We can't wait any longer!"

"Mu?!" Murrue exclaims confusedly.

"Murasame Team One, follow us!" Neo commands as he takes off towards Requiem, followed by Hilda and a team of Murasames.

* * *

"I will beat you here and now, Athrun Zala!" Shinn yells with conviction as he fires his Beam Cannon at the Infinite Justice, the Mobile Suit blocking the shot with its Energy Shield.

"Stop fighting with your mind stuck in the past!" Athrun pleads with Shinn, giving Lunamaria and Shinn pause. "No matter what you do, nothing will come back!"

"How dare you…!" Shinn grinds through his teeth in anger. "HOW DARE YOU LECTURE ME ABOUT BEING STUCK IN THE PAST!"

"W-what?" Athrun momentarily wavers at his exceptional anger.

"Wasn't the whole reason you betrayed us…" Shinn muttered. "Because YOU couldn't look beyond the past?! Because we had to deal with friends from your past life and you couldn't just let them go for the greater good?!"

"I-" Athrun start, trying to justify his actions.

"I am fighting for a future!" Shinn declares. "A future where everyone can live happily without being threatened and I will not allow you, of all people, to tell me otherwise!"

"You're nothing but a hypocrite and a traitor!" Shinn declares finally. "And I will-" A Red SEED bursts within the recesses of Shinn's mind "KILL YOU!"

At that moment, the Destiny fires a powerful burst from its Beam Cannon before activating its Wings Of Light and charging the Infinite Justice behind the beam of energy, "Arondight" in hand.

Athrun instinctively blocks the shot with his shield, but he can't move to dodge as the Destiny collides with him at high speeds, stunning him, knocking him backwards as well as deactivating his shield. The Destiny, in response, grabs its right Boomerang with its left hand and quickly slices the Justice's right arm while also slicing its left arm off with the "Arondight" , crippling the Justice.

Athrun, gasping, quickly activates the leg blade on his right leg and goes to slice the "Arondight" in half. The leg blade cuts through the Beam Sword with ease as Shinn grunts in annoyance before quickly countering and slicing the leg in half with his still equipped beam Boomerang.

The Justice's pilot then quickly backs off away from the dangerous Destiny and his pilot. Unfortunately, he doesn't have to wait for the continued assault as, after sheathing the broken Beam Sword, the Destiny threw the still-equipped Beam Boomerang at the Infinite Justice before deploying his Beam Cannon and firing. He then activated his Wings Of Light and charged after the Infinite Justice.

In order to protect himself, Athrun activates the remaining Beam Blade on his right leg. He backflips and catches the Beam Boomerang, obliterating the weapon.

"Shit!" He grunts at the oncoming beam and, as a last resort, he deploys his Sub-Flight Lifter. The Aerial Backpack veers through the air and collides with the beam, cancelling it out and causing a small explosion.

Unfortunately, without his mobility, he's helpless as the Destiny charges through the explosion, both palms glowing with energy. He tries to fly upwards, but it's pointless as the Destiny's right Palma Fiocina collides with the thigh of his Mobile Suit's remaining leg, Shinn letting out a battle cry. The blue beam of energy erupts from the palm and blasts the thigh, causing it to explode.

The assault continues as the other Palm Cannon collides with the Justice's head, causing it to be completely vaporized.

Due to the extreme damage, the Justice's cockpit explodes and numerous shards impale Athrun, causing him to cry out in pain and cough up blood. Unfortunately, the misfortune continues as the Destiny then roundhouse kicks the remains onto the surface of the moon where it proceeds to violently slide across the surface, causing Athrun further pain.

As the Mobile Suit comes to a screeching halt on the moon's surface, the Destiny arms its Beam Cannon and takes aim at the defenceless Justice, the Mobile Suit grasping the cannon with both hands for extra accuracy.

He fires the weapon and the red beam of light erupts from the nozzle and hurtles towards the Infinite Justice, ready to claim its victim.

Suddenly, though, a familiar Mobile Suit flies in front of the blast. It raises its shield and attempts to block the attack.

"The Impulse….?" Shinn asks with confusion. "Luna?!"

Unfortunately, the power is too much as both the Impulse's shield and arm explode as its sent careening into the surface alongside the Infinite Justice.

"Luna!" Shinn exclaims with concern as he activates his Mobile Suit's boosters and flies down to the moon's surface. "Are you alright?"

"Shinn…" Lunamaria manages to say through the communicator. "I'm fine…"

"That's good… But…" Shinn grinds through his teeth in frustration. "Why didn't you let me finish him?!"

"He's lost, Shinn." Lunamaria responds. "You don't need to kill him."

"I-" Shinn starts before his sensors alert him to something. The signal of the Legend has just gone completely flat and the signal from the Strike Freedom is heading towards Requiem. "Rey is…?" Shinn mutters in realization. "That bastard!" He exclaims in anger before flying next to the floating Impulse. He reaches behind it and grabs its Beam Rifle before brandishing his own. He turns around and activates his Wings of Light.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria calls out to him. "If you leave now, then it's…" She trails, the message becoming crystal clear to the duo. It's a tense silence before she gets her reply.

"Sorry…" He responds before quickly flying away from them towards Requiem and to his ultimate battle.

Lunamaria can only watch with teary eyes as she sees him going before hearing a groaning voice over the communicator. She turns her attention to the ruined Infinite Justice as well as its unconscious pilot before undoing her buckles and clambering out of the Impulse's cockpit…

* * *

As the small squad led by Hilda and Neo reached Requiem's shield, the battle between the Minerva and Archangel was very much underway.

The Minerva fires another volley from its "Tristan" Beam Cannon. This one is finally successful in blasting apart the Archangel's last Gottfried. The wounded ship doesn't relent and fires another volley of Missiles. The Minerva's CIWS is successful in taking down the missiles, but they were merely a smokescreen as the Archangel turns itself over and starts to pass over the Minerva.

"Arthur!" Talia commands. "Turn the Isolde around completely 180 degrees and aim our remaining missiles at the Rail Cannons on my mark!"

"Captain?!" Talia then proceeds to sternly look at him. "R-roger!"

The Archangel passes over the Minerva in and aims its "Valiant" Linear Cannons at the two "Tristan" Beam Cannons.

"Valiants, fire!" Murrue commands.

"Fire the missiles!" Talia commands.

The familiar bolt of the yellow slug from the Linear Guns erupts from its barrel and collides with the Beam Cannons, destroying both them and the launchers. Oppositely, however, the Minerva's missiles erupt from their berths before their destruction and, due to their close proximity easily race through the ship's defences and collide with the two Linear Guns, destroying them outright and heavily damaging those sections of the ship.

"Tristans One and Two are damaged!" Arthur informs Talia. "Launchers on both sides unable to fire!"

"Doesn't matter!" Talia swiftly responds. "Fire the Isolde!"

With that, the Ballistic cannon, completely aiming backwards, was perfectly aimed for the Archangel's engines and the trio of cannons unleashed their payload. The large shells zipped through space and collided with the white ship's engines, causing them to explode.

"Heavy damage to the Valiants and heavy damage to the engines!" Dalida called out to Murrue. "We're going down!"

"Do we have any ordinance left?" Murrue queried.

"We still have our rear missile launchers, the Igelstellungs and the Helldarts!" Dalida replied.

"Target the Minerva's engine with our remaining assortment of missiles!" Murrue commanded as the Archangel continued to descend further to the moon's surface. "Fire!"

The Archangel's remaining payload, consisting of "Wombats" and "Helldarts" fired from their berths and veered directly towards the Minerva's large engines. The Minerva tries to shoot down as many as it can with its CIWS, but some get through and impact against the ship's engine block, severely damaging it.

"Main thrusters damaged!" Malik calls out. "Unable to control the ship!"

And with that, both ships collide against the surface of the Moon, no longer able to neither fly nor fight and, much like a certain trio of Mobile Suits, mere observers to the remainder of the battle.

* * *

As this chaos unfolded, Durandal continued to watch from inside Messiah, a mixture of hope and anxiousness coursing through his veins, though he knows better than to show it.

"ORB forces Mobile Suits at the mouth of Requiem!" One of his subordinates informs. "Station Two positioning is almost complete!"

"We will eliminate the ORB Forces at the mouth of the cannon." Durandal commands. "Aim Neo-GENESIS." He relays. "Where are the Legend and Destiny?"

"We've lost the Legend's signal!" A response comes. "The Destiny's is… At Green Beta! It's the Freedom!"

"_Rey was defeated?" _Durandal muses. "_By that?"_

"They are a troublesome couple: Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato." Durandal mutters to himself. "Well, it can't be helped. We'll deal with them later."

"I've located the Destiny's signal!" The Communications Officer calls out. "It's making its way towards Messiah at high speeds." Durandal smirks a little at this news.

"We may still have a chance…" He mutters.

"Starboard 13. Descend 8. Neo-GENESIS firing angle set. Output 90 percent." The Communications Officer informs Durandal.

"After cleaning up the enemies at the cannon's mouth, we'll annihilate ORB and finally end this battle!" Durandal commands. "Inform our forces!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Through a stroke of luck, Yzak's communicator was still linked into ZAFT's network and he equally received the order.

"They're gonna fire GENESIS…?" Yzak realizes before quickly activating his Mobile Suit's still functioning communicator and patching himself through to Lacus' ship.

"Eternal!" He addresses them. "Messiah's about to fire! Have everyone in the line of fire move away! Hurry!"

The ships all receive this message and proceed to try and move out of the way of the impending attack as well as their Mobile Suits like Hilda's DOM and the Akatsuki. Luckily, due to their current predicament, Athrun and the Archangel crew are safe from the weapon's attack.

The red beam erupts from its weapon and veers through space, decimating everything in its path, both enemy and ally, as several of ORB's ships as well as ZAFT's are swiftly destroyed. Luckily, a few of their ships manage to survive as well as their Izumo-Class ships.

The crew of the Minerva, and Lunamaria, can only watch in horror at the devastation as the man they put so much faith in just obliterated a large amount of their comrades.

"The Malves and Breton…" Arthur exclaims in shock.

"_Gilbert… How could you!" _ Talia can only think in horror at the sight.

Meanwhile, Shinn, who's almost reached his intended target can only watch the action shocked.

"The Chairman… fired on our own guys?" Shinn asks himself in confusion. "Why would he…? Argh, dammit, I don't even know anymore!" He exclaims in frustration. "This isn't what I wanted this new world to be born from… Goddammit!" He then slowly exhales. "I won't think about! Just focus on the Freedom!"

And, with that, he re-ignites the Destiny's boosters and continues on his way.

As the beam dissipates, the countdown for the second superweapon begins.

"T-minus thirty seconds." A Communications Officer calls out as the hatch to the massive super weapon begins to open itself up.

* * *

"Dammit!" Neo grunts in frustration.

"We can't let it fire!" Hilda exclaims in worry.

Both DOM and Akatsuki race at the entrance to the weapon as the weapon continues to build up. Hilda holsters her Bazooka so that she can activate her Energy Shield on her remaining arm while Neo activates his Reflective Armour to breach the shield. Both Mobile Suits manage to break through the barricade and enter the insides of Requiem.

Neo fires his Beam Rifle and his two Beam Cannons at the core before detaching his backpack and sending it careening towards the Core. Hilda assists her comrade re-equipping her bazooka and opening fire with it.

It seems fortunate at their combined firepower causes numerous explosions to erupt from the core. Taking it as a queue, they both ignite their boosters and quickly fly out of Requiem.

As they fly free and safe from it, a massive explosion erupts from within the weapon, a large cloud billowing out of the hole which can be seen from almost everyone involved in the battle. Durandal can only look in shock at the weapon's destruction.

Elsewhere, Lunamaria watches the destruction after pulling a wounded Athrun out of his extremely damaged Mobile Suit. Rather hastily, she brought him back to her Impulse and has since bandaged up his wounds as best as she can. Unfortunately, he's still unconscious. Strangely, she watches the destruction with a mixture of relief and satisfaction.

* * *

"All that's left is that monstrosity!" Kira declares as both he and the Eternal begin to near the massive space station, but one thing is left to stop them.

A red beam of energy appears from nowhere and impacts against the Eternal's remaining engine block, causing heavy damage and causing the Eternal to become even more immobile, only having its central boosters to manoeuvre it forwards.

"W-what was that?!" Lacus asks worriedly.

"Scanning!" Meyrin replies, still shaken from the surprise attack as everyone collectively agreed that they did not expect resistance still. "It's… The Destiny?!"

Indeed, the Mobile Suit that stood in their way was piloted by one who slightly doubted his cause after what just happened. Nevertheless, he has to fight for the new world he believes in.

"I will defeat you!" Shinn declares with conviction. "Lacus Clyne… Freedom!"

And with that, he charges immediately at the Strike Freedom who proceeds to respond and charge at the Destiny, deploying his DRAGOONs and Wings of Light.

"Lacus, please hurry!" Kira pleads with her as the two Mobile Suits begin to open fire on each other. "You need to get to Messiah! I'll hold him off!"

"Kira…" Lacus trails before recovering herself and addressing the bridge crew. "We must hurry to Requiem!"

The Eternal's last few engines ignited and the ship started to make its way towards Requiem as the duo of Mobile Suit's engage in heavy combat. Their final battle.

"Why are you still protecting him?!" Kira exclaims with confusion. "Didn't you just see what happened?!"

"Oh, so now you finally talk to me, Kira was it?" Shinn responds in a snarky way. "I honestly don't know why I'm still fighting you so much even after that. I do know one thing, though, I still believe in Durandal's world and I will not let it be cast aside without trying!" He replies with conviction. "That's why I'll defeat you and I'll defeat Lacus Clyne… Everything will be over then! For better or worse!"

"This guy's serious…" Kira mutters to himself worriedly.

* * *

Due to the nearing climax of the battle, Talia has finally accepted the ultimate conclusion to this battle and can only now proceed on from here.

"The battle is over for this ship." Talia mutters solemnly. "All hands, please abandon ship!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur commands. "What about the Archangel?"

"We shall provide assistance to them in any way we can."

"E-eh?"

"These are my orders, Arthur." Talia responds swiftly. "The battle is over for our two wounded ships. We shouldn't let bad blood get in the way of human decency."

"I understand, Captain!"

"Abby, see if you can raise the Archangel." Talia commands.

"R-right." Soon enough, the familiar face of the enemy captain appears on-screen.

"Captain Gladys…" Murrue responds with nervousness.

"I see that your ship is in dire straits, more so than ours." Talia explains. "If you like, I'd be willing to provide assistance."

"Really?" Murrue asks in a surprised tone. "You would willingly assist an enemy vessel."

"With all due respect, Captain, I don't think they can be considered vessels anymore." Murrue laughs a little at this.

"No, probably not…" Murrue responds with an amused tone before adopting a serious expression. "Why are you offering?"

"Because it seems pointless to keep trying to kill each other at this point when the battle's essentially over." Talia explains. "It's petty."

"Indeed it is…"

"Does that mean you accept my offer?" Talia asks again before Murrue pauses to give her answer.

"I accept your request for aid." Murrue responds, causing Talia to smile a bit.

"_Gilbert… I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you for what you've done…"_

* * *

The fight between the Strike Freedom is under full swing as the effects of their Wings Of Light are clearly visible and Kira's five DRAGOONs are continuously firing at the Destiny.

The Destiny continuously fires at the DRAGOONs with its Beam Rifles, all the while using his high mobility from the Wings of Light to evade the attacks.

"I really can't forgive you, Kira!" Shinn yells out over the communicator as he gets a lucky shot on a DRAGOON and destroys it. "You've killed everyone dear to me! You MADE me into this!" He declares with anger, shocking Kira.

"H-how?"

"First, my family, at ORB, two years ago…" Shinn begins to list off. "Then Stella at Berlin and now Rey today! Why does it always have to be you?!" He yells out in a frustrated and angered way before blasting apart another DRAGOON.

"I never realized…" Kira mutters, shocked that he could have inadvertently affected a single person's life so much. "I am sorry that I've done this to you… I truly am, but that doesn't mean I'll let you beat me!" He responds, firing back at the Destiny. "Like you, I'm fighting for what I believe is right and I won't let you stop me!"

"Bring it on, then!" Shinn replies in a challenging tone. The Strike Freedom and the Destiny fly around each other, exchanging fire before the Strike Freedom lands a lucky hit and blows off the Destiny's left leg, causing Shinn to grunt in frustration.

"Dammit!" He grunts in frustration. "I can't let you beat me! Not when this is all I have left!" He quickly retaliates by spinning around and blasting the DRAGOON that stole his leg.

"Why?" Kira despairs. "Why can't you see that his world is wrong?"

"Only 'cause you think so!" Shinn retorts heatedly. "I think that this new world will make people happy and being a Coordinator will no longer be a death sentence!"

"It's true that a world where we live perfectly sounds right." Kira agrees, surprising Shinn. "But is it really worth giving up our Freedom? That which makes us human?" Kira then fires his remaining two DRAGOONs to the rear of Destiny, causing Shinn to turn and block them with his Energy Shield. Unfortunately, this leaves him exposed as Kira fires his Chest Cannon which makes contact with the Destiny's arm, causing it to explode, taking the Beam Rifle with it and causing Shinn to stagger. "The ability to learn from mistakes?" He then fires his two DRAGOONs at the stunned Destiny's wings, outright destroying them and its Wings Of Light.

"And look at where those mistakes have gotten us!" Shinn responds, quickly spinning his wounded Mobile Suit around, dispatching one of the two DRAGOONs with his last Beam Rifle.

"Then we'll learn from these mistakes as well!" Kira assures him as the last DRAGOON fires at the Destiny who narrowly avoids it, but manages to clip the Destiny's Beam Rifle, tearing the weapon apart. "We'll continue to evolve as humans!"

"I need more than just your assurances!" Shinn retorts. He grabs the remains of his Beam Sword and throws it out towards the Strike Freedom. The DRAGOON, instinctively, goes to shoot down the object, easily shredding the broken sword apart. Ultimately, though, it left it exposed as a Beam Boomerang came hurtling towards it, slicing the last remote weapon apart.

"Then I'll defeat you!" Kira responds finally. "That should be enough!"

With that, he combines both of his Beam Rifles and fires at the Beam Boomerang, annihilating it. Shinn uses this moment to his advantage as he arms the Beam Cannon and fires at the Strike Freedom while it was firing at the Beam Boomerang. Kira's unable to evade as the large red beam overwhelms his Mobile Suit's weapon and arm, destroying both as well incinerating the right wing segment immediately behind it.

In response, Kira grabs one of his Beam Sabres and combines it with the second, forming a Beam Naginata. He then charges at the Destiny and is easily able to close the gap due to it still having the majority of mobility.

This does not stop Shinn from resisting as he arms his Beam Cannon and prepares to fire it. Unfortunately, Kira reaches him before he can fire and slices the cannon's barrel in half. Shinn quickly retaliates by detaching the exploding cannon, activating his Energy Shield and ramming into the Strike Freedom with it, knocking the Mobile Suit back. Since he rammed the arm area, Kira accidentally dropped his Beam Naginata. Shinn wastes no time slicing with the Beam Naginata and is successful in chopping both legs off.

Still having one of his Wings of Light active, Kira quickly dashes away, hoping to retreat, but Shinn quickly retaliates by taking his Beam Naginata and throwing it at the Strike Freedom. The weapon collides with the joint area between the Freedom's shoulder and its chest. Since this is a particularly weak segment, the Beam Naginata easily burns through and manages to impale the Freedom's left wings, causing them to explode and damaging the Freedom's central booster.

This leaves him immobile as the Destiny comes recklessly charging at him, blue energy visibly building up in its palm. The Destiny now has the advantage in mobility as it closes the gap between the two Mobile Suits, Palm Cannon ready.

In a last ditch effort, Kira starts to charge up his Chest Cannon. Due to the severe damage, there's a small delay on the weapon as the Destiny gets closer and closer to him.

Eventually, the Destiny's in melee range and thrusts his Palm Cannon out into the Strike Freedom's chest. At this moment, however, the Chest Cannon finally fires and the clash of energies is apparent. A massive explosion occurs as both Mobile Suits are flung backwards, the Destiny now armless, smoke billowing out from where its arm used to be, and the Strike Freedom's chest heavily damaged, one could even look directly through the Mobile Suit now, damaging its Nuclear Reactor, but the cockpit is mostly intact. Both Mobile Suit's colours fade to a dull grey, their Phase Shift becoming inactive.

Both pilots are dazed and wounded after the intense clash, with Kira being dazed and Shinn being close to unconsciousness, his mind trapped on its precipice.

"Lacus…" Kira manages to say. "I'm coming…"

He grabs the Strike Freedom's controls, the hollow nature of his eyes returning to their normal appearance, but a warning message appears on his console.

WARNING: REACTOR CRITICAL!

"Dammit…!" Kira mutters to himself. "Is this it…?"

Meanwhile, in the Destiny…

* * *

"_Shinn…" _A voice calls out to the youth. "_Please wake up…"_

He stirs slightly, the familiar voice calling out to him as he slightly opens his eyes.

"Stella…?" He asks out loud, floating in unfamiliar landscape as the familiar form of the deceased girl appears in front of him.

"_Stella came here to see Shinn…" _She continues. "_Stella has something to say."_

"What is it…?" He asks with confusion at his current predicament.

"_It's okay to agree…" _Stella says. "_With that other boy…"_

"E-eh?" Shinn asks with confusion. "With the Freedom's pilot?" She nods slightly at this.

"_Stella can see that, deep down, Shinn agrees with him."_ Stella explains. _"Both he and Shinn want a better world for everyone."_

"We do…?" Shinn asks.

"_Despite what Shinn says, Shinn wants a world where everyone can be free and happy…_" Stella continues before a look crosses her solemn features. "_Shinn wouldn't have fought so hard for Stella's freedom if Shinn didn't."_

"But I still am. I just want a world where everyone can live happily" Shinn responds.

"_No, Shinn isn't." _Stella responds. _"The Shinn Stella loved wouldn't want a world without freedom… Does Shinn no longer believe that happiness is just being free? Is that Shinn dead…?"_

"Stella-" Shinn tries to retort.

"_Is Shinn dead…?" _Stella asks again as Shinn's eyes widen in realisation as he hovers there for a few moments. He closes his eyes and reflects on all that has happened as well as the words from the Freedom's pilot. Does he truly want a world where no mistakes can ever be made or no lessons can ever be learnt from human error? Enforced Perfection or Chaotic Freedom? Which does he truly believe in? In the serene nature of this world, the youth has his epiphany.

"No, Stella." He responds, opening his eyes and adopting a truly happy smile. "I'm not dead."

She then smiles wholeheartedly as she hovers over to him and embraces him one last time.

"_Shinn needs to wake up now." _Stella says finally as she backs away. "_Both he and that boy need to do one last thing so that they go to a new future."_

"Will I see you again?" Shinn asks hopefully.

"_Someday, Shinn shall see Stella." _She answers. "_But Stella will always be beside Shinn's side, watching him." _She drifts away and slowly starts to dissipate. "_Goodbye…"_

A flash of light occurs as Shinn's engulfed by it, his body feeling like a wave of clarity has encompassed him.

* * *

"Dammit!" A voice calls over the Destiny's communicator, suddenly waking the youth. He snaps his eyes open, recognising his position in the Mobile Suit and looks at the monitor, seeing the Strike Freedom looking about ready to explode. "Please move!"

Shinn momentarily reflects on his paranormal encounter with the deceased girl before adopting a serious face again, grabbing the controls and flying the battered Destiny over to the soon-to-explode Mobile Suit.

"You idiot!" Shinn shouts over the communicator. "Hurry and get out of your cockpit!"

"H-huh?" Kira responds, confused by Shinn's seeming desire to not kill him.

"Do you want to die with that thing?!" Shinn asks. "Or do you want to get away with me?!"

Confused by Shinn's apparent desire to assist him, Kira momentarily pauses, weighing up his options. Should he trust he who just tried to kill him? Trust that he doesn't want to just look him in the eye before killing him?

"_I gotta take the chance!"_

"Alright, I'm coming!" Kira responds before activating the exit sequence in his Mobile Suit. The chair slightly elevates upwards before the hatch above him opens. He unfastens his harness and quickly leaps away from the destructing Mobile Suit and towards the Destiny. The Destiny's hatch opens as Kira quickly grabs the edge of it and clambers inside.

As he enters, both pilots regard one another's faces for a moment. A vague memory of a meeting on the side of cliff plays across the duo's mind before Kira takes his place, awkwardly, on the right side of Shinn.

"Hang on tight!" Shinn warns him before igniting his Mobile Suit's boosters and flying upwards towards Messiah to get away from the Nuclear Powered wreckage.

The remains explode as a massive explosion occurs due to the Nuclear reactor. Luckily, the Destiny manages to gain enough distance to outrun the explosion before it dissipates.

As the battered Mobile Suit hovers there, Kira looks at Shinn with confusion before asking the pressing question.

"Why-"

"Don't misunderstand." Shinn swiftly cuts him off. "I don't want people to lose their freedom, but that doesn't mean I don't want a world where people can't strive for a life perfect for them. I still want a world where being a Coordinator isn't a death sentence.

Kira momentarily pauses, regarding the youth with understanding.

"I understand." Kira replies. "That's the only reason I fought. A part of me agrees with being able to strive for an ideal life, but I don't want to lose our Freedom."

"I guess you call this a compromise, huh…?" Shinn remarks before laughing a little bit. "We'll talk later. For now, we need to see how your little girlfriend's doing and I think we both have a few things to say to _him…_" Kira nods at that. "Then hold on tight!"

With that Shinn ignites his Mobile Suit's boosters and takes off in the direction of Messiah.

* * *

As the Mobile Suit is increasingly catching up to the ship, the Eternal has just reached Messiah, now completely defenceless, its Mobile Suit forces and fleet either destroyed or exhausted.

"We must destroy this monstrosity!" Lacus declares. "What's our situation?"

"We have no forces left with us!" Meyrin responds. "The remainder of our fleet is engaged with the remainder of ZAFTs! Plus, the Strike Freedom's signal has disappeared.

"_Kira…" _Lacus laments to herself solemnly before continuing. "What's our weapon status?"

"Our main cannon is long destroyed and we only have two salvos of missiles! Based on Messiah's shield, an outside attack won't be enough!"

"And, based on previously, how long do you think it will take for Messiah to fire again?"

"Probably minutes…" Meyrin mutters with a saddened tone. "The ORB Fleet won't survive it with how buried they are in fighting!"

Lacus sits there for a few moments before a realization occurs. This realization creates a feeling of anxiousness and fear.

"It appears…" Lacus starts, nervousness clear in her voice as she speaks both on the bridge and over the communicator. "That there's only one way to deal sufficient damage to Messiah so it cannot harm the ORB Fleet… I believe you all know that option..."

A look of realization passes the crew as they sit their silent.

"I will not force you to merely go along with this." Lacus assures them. "If you wish to protest, please speak up now."

There's no reply as the crew stay firmly seated in their respective positions.

"Erm…" Meyrin speaks up, slightly nervous.

"Yes?" Lacus asks.

"Can I contact my sister?" Lacus gives her a reassuring smile.

"Of course you can."

* * *

At that moment, Lunamaria was finally comfortable in the cockpit with the still unconscious Athrun lying across her frame. She'd just managed to detach all of the Impulse's parts and release the Core Splendour, the unit folding back into its Fighter Form before her communicator came back into life.

"_Sister…" _Came the familiar voice.

"Meyrin?" Lunamaria responds, a mixture of happiness and apprehension filling at the sound of her younger sibling's voice. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"_I'm sorry, sister, but I don't think I'll be able to see you again…" _Meyrin continues, guilt filling her voice._ "I'm just sending this message to tell you that I'm sorry. Also, please do one thing for me: Take care of Athrun. He didn't steal me away. I willingly chose to help him out of kindness. Please show that same kindness in my place…"_

And with that, the line goes flat, the eerie sound of a flat-line could be heard as sobs could be heard from Lunamaria at her sister's words as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Meyrin…" She sobs. "I promise…"

* * *

Wiping her eyes of tears, Meyrin turned towards Lacus and gave her a small nod which she reciprocated.

"All engines forward!" Lacus commands. "Aim our first salvo at its defensive ring as well as the surface of Messiah and load the second!"

And with that, the Eternal's few engines roared into life as the ship came veering directly at Space Station.

The station's shield burst into life as the ship impacted against the side of it. Luckily, though, the ship managed to force its way through, albeit via extreme damage to the nose section.

"Fire!" Lacus commands as the first salvo of missiles is unleashed. The massive volley flies through the air as roughly half of them impact against the orbiting ring, causing it to break apart, the remaining payload impacted against the side of Messiah, dealing significant damage, but not enough to cripple it as numerous sections of the station exploded, but the command centre was relatively unaffected.

The assault did not cease as the ship continued sailing through space, directly at one of Messiah's hangars as the remaining beam cannons unaffected by the missile barrage open fire on the ship. The beam's impact against the ship, causing several sections of it to explode, kills nearby crew members. The ship, however, continued flying, masses of smoke billowing out of it.

Soon enough, the ship managed to get past the turrets and fly through one of the hangar bay doors, the ship about ready to explode. As its engines start to give out and it's about to crash into the ground, Lacus gives her last order.

"Fire!" She declares as the ship unleashes its final volley of missiles. They veer through the large bay, obliterating everything they come into contact to. Due to the large number of ships in the hangar, a domino effect occurs as the exploding ships cause further damage and explosion.

These can be felt throughout Messiah as numerous explosions start to resound across the station. The Command Centre is particularly bad as numerous pieces of rubble start to fall down, crushing many officers as Durandal can only sit there in shock at the development before sighing, accepting defeat.

Lacus has one last smile as the Eternal finally crashes into the interior of Messiah, the fabled ship exploding, causing further damage and killing its crew.

From outside, the reactions are mixed. Lunamaria continues to cry in realisation at Meyrin's words while Hilda can look on in horror at the Eternal's destruction. Some of the more experienced soldiers such as Neo, Murrue, Talia, Andrew, Yzak and Dearka can only adopt solemn looks at the sight of Messiah falling apart as the Eternal charged inside.

Regardless, a certain duo still had one thing to do…

* * *

The Destiny had finally reached Requiem right after the tragic destruction of the Eternal to cripple the Space Station. While Shinn was merely shocked at the crew's dedication to their cause, there's a clear of look of sadness of Kira's face as they near the Hangar Bay.

"I'm sorry." Shinn says to Kira, confusing him. "The girl on the Eternal. She was important to you, wasn't she?"

"Thank you." Kira responds. "She was very dear to me."

"Did you love her?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kira simply replies. "She's died fighting for what she believed in and I'm satisfied that she died in such a way. It does hurt for another girl I love to die, but I'll mourn her later." Kira continues, steeling himself. "For now, we have something to do!"

"Right!"

With that, the duo continued their journey into Messiah by finally entering through the Hangar Bay doors. Kira spares a solemn glance for the small remains of the Eternal before looking ahead.

Soon enough, they manage to find a small elevator and hover the Destiny outside. They get out of the Mobile Suit, float over to the elevator and go on their way to their final confrontation.

* * *

Soon enough, the Elevator reaches the intended floor and the damaged doors slid open. Kira and Shinn step out into the ruined Command Centre.

As they walk across the central area, they take in the sight of the numerous deceased soldiers, some buried underneath debris and rubble while others seemed to have been killed from shrapnel. As the duo reach the foot of the stairs leading to the observation deck, the large chair swivels around to reveal the figure of Durandal who seems to have been waiting patiently for them.

"I honestly didn't expect you to make it." Durandal begins. "Though I can imagine that your being here hinges on another's choices." Durandal's eyes then wander to Shinn's.

"Chairman…" Shinn addresses his former leader.

"I am disappointed, Shinn." Durandal laments. "I thought that, out of everyone, you were the most for a reformed world."

"Sure, I want a world where everyone can live truly happy lives." Shinn re-iterates. "But that's not at the expense of freedom!"

"I see…" Durandal asks before pulling a handgun from inside his suit, the duo opposite him returning the favour. "Are you truly sure that that is the best solution?"

"I don't really know." Shinn responds. "But I didn't spend all this time fighting for our right to exist only to strip away everyone's freedom!"

"Do you not understand, Shinn?" Durandal asks. "Freedom is the very reason why humanity has almost destroyed itself. Their ability to be free to feel greed, envy and hate is what's led to this world."

"It is true that humanity's in a dark place right now." Kira interjects. "But we shall learn from our mistakes and grow. That is our claim as humans. The ability to make the choice to pull away from the darkness."

"But do you honestly think that they WILL make that choice?" Durandal asks. "They'll make the promise before repeating the same mistakes again and again."

"Nothing is certain, though." Shinn retorts. "All we can do is push forward and learn from the past."

"We can merely learn from the mistakes of the past and correct them in the future." Kira adds. "It's our ability to grow and learn. You seek to undo that."

"How truly naïve…" Durandal mutters in wonder. "Your faith in the rest of the world is a wonder to behold. It's truly a wonder that you are the Ultimate Coordinator."

"It is true that I was created to be a perfect being." Kira admits. "But that hasn't prevented me from growing and learning because of the Freedom I have, rather than being forced to live a certain way."

"Just look at me, Chairman!" Shinn adds. "Aren't I proof that we can learn from mistakes?"

"But you're only one out of the whole world, Shinn." Durandal rebuts him. "The rest of the humanity is not so willing to change. Which world would they be more willing to choice? A controlled world filled with certainties or a free world with a foggy future?"

"That's why I must stop you!" Kira declares, aiming his Pistol. "So that they may have that choice."

"I think we both know that you will not just shoot me." Durandal declares before bearing his weapon at Kira.

"No, he's not…"

A gunshot resounds through the room as blood spurts out of the Chairman's chest, falling to the ground and dropping his gun.

"…But I am." Shinn says finally, smoke exuding from the end of his weapon's barrel.

"Shinn…" Kira mutters, slightly shocked that he did shoot Durandal.

"Let's go."

With that, Shinn dropped the gun before turning to walk away, Kira soon dropping his own handgun and following after him. Shinn, however, pauses before looking back at the crumbling Durandal.

"The Destiny Plan isn't going to just disappear." Shinn assures him. "It's gonna stick around, but in a way to help humanity without stripping away that which makes us human." Shinn explains. "I promise." Durandal smiles a little at this.

"Thank you, Shinn…" He manages to say before completely collapsing.

The duo hurriedly run into the elevator and set it for the Hangar. As they leave the Command Centre crumbles apart as the station finally gives. They reach the Hangar, quickly float on over to the Destiny, embark the Mobile Suit, and take off, the Destiny igniting its boosters.

The Mobile Suit flies as fast as it can through the crumbling space station, numerous pieces of debris attempt to hinder their escape from Messiah. The crippled Destiny manages to bob and weave through it as the familiar site of Space through the Bay Doors is nearer and nearer for them as the station explodes behind them.

The Destiny flies straight out of the station just as Messiah finally accepts its fate, the space station crumbling into pieces and exploding as the Destiny tilts back around to watch its destruction.

The sight can be seen from all corners of the battlefield as the stragglers who are left fighting cease their hostilities as they watch the station fall apart. A single encompassing thought passes through the minds of all of the combatants.

The battle was finally over…

* * *

_**So this was my take on the Gundam SEED Destiny's finale. I'll address a few things here:**_

_**Yes, I believe that Shinn should have beaten Athrun, gone on to fight Kira where they exchange physical and verbal blows before Shinn has his moment of "What have I become?" and has a change of heart.**_

_**Rey shouldn't have lived. Kira should have outright killed him so that he didn't have his bullshit OOC moment. Same goes for Talia (The OOC thing, not the dying). As such, I decided to have Kira forcibly kill Rey and just have Talia have an awesome battle against the Archangel with both captains exchanging respect.**_

_**There's not really much else I want to say as I'm interested what you, the viewers, have to say about this take on Destiny's finale.**_

_**Please stay tuned for the epilogue. I'm not sure when that'll be up, but it will be as soon as I can.**_

_**Another thing I want to mention is that his indicative of the type of direction and tone my Destiny re-write will take. If you did not enjoy this, there's a chance that you won't enjoy my re-write. Just felt like giving fair warning.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**R-0 out!**_


End file.
